The present application generally relates to driver side air bag systems and, in particular, to an air bag having an internal tether and its method of construction.
The present invention comprises: an air bag to protect the driver of a vehicle having a face panel, a rear panel secured to the face panel along its periphery, the rear panel including a centrally located opening configured to receive an air bag inflator, and an inflator introducing gas into the space between the face and rear panel. A tether, internal to the air bag, has a Z-fold configuration secured to the face panel and first and second ends secured to the rear panel. The invention also includes a method of manufacture in which the tether is first secured to the rear panel, followed by the panels being secured to each other and, finally, the Z-fold configuration formed and attached to the face panel.
The benefits of the present invention in relation to the prior art are the use of a smaller sized tether, which results in less material usage, reduced sewing and a smaller final cushion pack.